<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На рассвете by Rabbits_Brothers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823888">На рассвете</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers'>Rabbits_Brothers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbits_Brothers/pseuds/Rabbits_Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Прохладный рассвет. Скамейка в городском парке. И — вопиющее нарушение общественного порядка…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Reese/Harold Finch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На рассвете</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Сегодня вы выглядите совсем как во время нашей первой встречи, мистер Риз, — Гарольд Финч с деланной чопорностью поджимает губы, но в его голубых глазах за стёклами очков вспыхивают искорки. — Так же… — он начинает говорить медленнее, словно подбирая слова, — похожи… на бездомного бродягу. Которому давно пора принять душ.<br/>Джон Риз плавно пожимает широкими плечами и улыбается уголками губ. Впрочем, сегодня его улыбка почти незаметна из-за скрывающей лицо густой бороды.<br/>Во время их первой встречи он и впрямь выглядел точно так же. И потом от него пахло не меньше.<br/>И они снова сидят на любимой парковой скамейке Гарольда.<br/>Стоит прохладное раннее утро. Вокруг ни души.<br/>— Ну, я ведь был под прикрытием? — спокойно замечает Джон. — Бродяга должен быть похож на бродягу. И я же просил тебя, Гарольд, не называть меня мистером Ризом, когда мы не на задании.<br/>— Не так-то легко в момент перестроиться, — невозмутимо парирует Гарольд.<br/>— И признайся, — улыбка Джона становится чуть шире, — не так уж тебе не нравится, когда я выгляжу как сегодня.<br/>— Ты прав. Не так уж и не… — Гарольд осекается, его щёки едва заметно розовеют, и он добавляет: — Ладно. На самом деле, мне нравится. Иногда.<br/>— Всё-таки ты развратный профессор, — с уверенностью констатирует Джон, заметив румянец Гарольда и придвигаясь чуть ближе.<br/>— И давно мечтаю, чтобы на меня завалился большой немытый солдат! — выпаливает Гарольд, и Джон, промедлив долю секунды (в перестрелке он назвал бы подобное промедление гибельным), опрокидывает его на скамейку.<br/>— Что вы творите… мистер Риз? — несмотря на вопрос, сопротивляться Гарольд даже не пробует, и сумасшедшие искорки в его глазах разгораются ярче.<br/>— Что-то безумное? М-м-м… — Джон крепко целует Гарольда в приоткрывшиеся навстречу губы, и последнее слово тонет в поцелуе.<br/>— Да, — едва слышно бормочет Гарольд и стонет, когда Джон начинает вылизывать ему рот. Джон тоже стонет, ёрзает, устраиваясь между бёдер Гарольда; Финч чуть приобнимает его здоровой ногой, зарывается пальцами в нестриженую шевелюру.<br/>— Хочу тебе присунуть, — бесстыдно и так же невнятно отзывается Джон и принимается расстёгивать свой ремень.<br/>— Прямо на скамейке, мистер Риз? Хотя, конечно, у меня хватит денег на штраф… и даже заплатить, чтобы нас не беспокоили… — Гарольд тоже возится под Джоном, притираясь затвердевшим пахом.<br/>— Значит, вы это уладите, Финч? — подхватив игру в «официальные обращения», Джон улыбается, жадно лижет подбородок Гарольда, стягивает с него штаны до колен. — Сейчас так рано… может, полиция сюда вообще не сунется…<br/>— Улажу… да, скорее всего… — Гарольд снова коротко стонет сквозь зубы, почувствовав обнажёнными ягодицами прохладное гладкое дерево скамейки.<br/>— Если что… я помогу… — хрипло выговаривает Джон, глотает влажный утренний воздух с привкусом реки и губ Гарольда, сплёвывает на ладонь, мажет Финчу между ягодиц, прижав к скамейке плотнее.<br/>— Хорошо… — Гарольд разводит ноги по возможности шире, сглатывает, смотрит из-под растрепавшегося хохолка тёмных волос. Джон проталкивает внутрь сразу два пальца от нетерпения, и Гарольд дёргается.<br/>— Прости, — Джон ловит губами хохолок Гарольда, гладит его по щеке второй рукой, смотрит в глаза. — Чёрт… давно у нас не было…<br/>— Давно… очень… пока ты под прикрытием… — Гарольд улыбается неожиданно смущённой для ситуации улыбкой. — Ничего. Эта не та боль, которая неприятна, — он ловит руку Джона и прижимает к своей щеке.<br/>Джон смотрит как-то пронзительно, касается лбом подбородка Гарольда, растягивает осторожнее, потрахивает пальцами.<br/>— Финч…<br/>— Да… да, так хорошо… м-мистер Риз… Джон… — у Гарольда вырывается что-то похожее на всхлип, он пытается насадиться на пальцы Джона и прикусывает губу от слишком сильной боли.<br/>— Бля… сладкий ты… горячий… я сразу почувствовал, что под этой сдержанностью ты горячий… — Джон жарко целует шею Гарольда над воротничком рубашки, добавляет третий палец, нажимает на чувствительную точку. — Прости… снова больно?<br/>— Нет… не больно, нет… немного больно, но хорошо… — Гарольд запрокидывает голову, сам дёргает собственный воротник, пытаясь обнажить больше кожи, чуть ёрзает на скамейке, растрахиваясь на пальцах Джона.<br/>— Тогда хорошо. Не хочу делать тебе больно, — Джон пытается свободной рукой ослабить галстук Гарольда, расстегнуть рубашку под пиджаком. Вытаскивает пальцы, подхватывает Гарольда под бёдра, чуть не свалившись с узкой скамейки, смеётся. — Готов? Готов?..<br/>— Да… да, готов, — Гарольд тоже смеётся — и мельком вспоминает, как долгое время думал, что отвык от собственного смеха. — Ты тяжёлый… большой… мне нравится… нравятся большие… ты нравишься, Джон Риз…<br/>— И ты мне, Гарольд Финч… тоже нравишься… — Джон смотрит в лицо Гарольда своими серыми глазами, сцеловывает улыбку с губ, одновременно плавно толкается в его тело, вминается, негромко зашипев, потому что Гарольд всё равно оказывается узким.<br/>— Да-а-а… — Гарольд на секунду зажмуривается, от слишком большого растяжения на глазах выступают слёзы, он чувствует, как его задний проход пульсирует, с силой сжимаясь вокруг члена Джона. — Так…<br/>— М-м-м… чёрт, расслабься немного… — шепчет Джон куда-то в скулу Гарольда, смазывает губами слёзы, обнимает, старается двигаться медленнее, отчаянно сдерживаясь.<br/>— Да… да, сейчас… постараюсь… немного трудно на скамейке… — у Гарольда вырывается почти мальчишеский смешок и тут же новый стон. Он затихает под Джоном, стараясь расслабить мышцы и не перетрудить больную спину.<br/>— Ага… мне тоже непривычно, поверь… — Джон подкладывает руку под спину Гарольда, ненадолго замирает, давая привыкнуть, и начинает размеренно двигаться.<br/>— Да… — Гарольд забирается руками под одежду Джона, гладит куда может дотянуться, сладко постанывает от крепких толчков.<br/>— Бля, хорошо… приятно… когда так гладишь… чёрт… — Джон хрипло стонет под прикосновениями, жмурит глаза, качает бёдрами.<br/>— Поглажу… ещё… — Гарольд с нажимом проводит Джону ногтями по спине, утыкается ненадолго носом в шею, с наслаждением вдыхает запах пота.<br/>— Да, — Джон прогибается, вжимает Гарольда в скамейку крепче, немного ускоряется. — Хорошо с тобой. Безумно хорошо. Я забыл, что так бывает…<br/>— И я забыл, совсем… — Гарольд проводит ногтями ещё, проходится языком по шее Джона. — Ты солёный… горьковато-солёный…<br/>— А ты терпкий… такой, что надо сначала… на языке раскатать, чтоб распробовать… Финч… чёрт, хорошо… — Джон снова качает бёдрами, зацеловывает Гарольда, горячо скользит губами по обнажённой полоске коже там, где расстёгнута рубашка, ловит губами сосок.<br/>— М-м-м… да, распробуй… — Гарольд снова прижмуривается, неожиданно сильно тянет Джона за волосы, чувствуя острую сладость от его ласки. Джон в ответ сгребает его в объятия, резче двигает бёдрами, вылизывает сосок.<br/>— Ай… да… — Гарольд вскрикивает, мотает головой по скамейке, чуть не стукнувшись об её спинку.<br/>— Осторожнее, — Джон хрипло смеётся, подкладывает ладонь под голову Гарольда, чтобы тот не ударялся ей, слегка массирует, часто вбивается в отзывчивое тело под строгим костюмом. Гарольд стонет громче, трётся о ладонь Джона затылком, щекой, губами, гладит его под смявшейся рубашкой, пытается раскрыться сильнее, обнять здоровой ногой.<br/>— Сладкий… чёрт, какой ты сладкий… — бормочет Джон сквозь поцелуи, принимая ласку, прижимается к Гарольду крепче, погружаясь с каждым толчком по основание. — Поласкать тебя? Скажи, поласкать… или ещё не?..<br/>— Ещё… ещё не… ещё немного… потом, да… — Гарольд сладко всхлипывает, чувствует, как прохладный воздух касается напряжённого члена, просовывает ладонь под рубашку Джона, нащупывает сосок, трёт.<br/>— Хорошо, хорошо… тоже ещё с тобой хочу… — Джон кусает губы от ласки, хрипло, рвано дышит, втрахивает Гарольда в скамейку, одновременно ластясь к нему. Ловит свободную руку Финча, вбирает пальцы в рот, сосёт, полизывает.<br/>Гарольд стонет, гладит пальцами язык Джона, касается второй рукой небритой щеки, обвивает шею, пытается насадиться сильнее.<br/>— Большой… хороший…<br/>Джон мычит что-то неразборчивое, ласкает ртом пальцы Гарольда, лижет ладонь, продолжая погружаться в его тело, чувствуя себя псом, который наконец нашёл свой дом… и своего человека. Гарольд рвано дышит, распластанный на скамейке под тяжёлым телом, жадно вдыхает запах Джона, запах пота, виски и страсти, чуть потрахивает пальцами его рот.<br/>Джон стонет, слегка прикусывает пальцы, облизывает запястье жадно и исступлённо, ласкается щекой, лбом о грудь Гарольда в вырезе распахнутой рубашки, качает бёдрами несколько раз. Гарольд стонет, кажется, на весь парк, тянет Джона за чуть отросшие и взлохмаченные волосы, спускается другой рукой куда-то в район ягодиц, путаясь в одежде, судорожно добираясь до обнажённого тела, стараясь огладить как можно больше.<br/>— Блядь, да… погладь… погладь там ещё… — Джон крупно вздрагивает от удовольствия, когда руки Гарольда касаются его бёдер и ягодиц, крепко вжимается в Финча, замирает, давая им обоим почувствовать эту тесноту и близость. — Кажется, тебе придётся платить большой… очень большой штраф за несанкционированный шум… — он хрипло смеётся и впивается в губы Гарольда поцелуем.<br/>— Ничего, не беда… заплачу… — выдыхает Гарольд, снова гладит Джона по ягодицам, сжимает их, слегка царапает ногтями, ёрзает, пытаясь растянуться сильнее. — Ты… невероятный…<br/>— И ты… ты тоже невероятный, Гарольд Финч… самый невероятный… — Джон едва выговаривает слова между стонами, сбившимся дыханием, рваными толчками. — Теперь подрочить? А?..<br/>— Да… да, подрочи… — Гарольд прикусывает губу, настолько нестерпимым стало возбуждение, сжимает пальцами затылок Джона. — Хочу…<br/>— Ага… иначе я скоро… взорвусь… — сквозь стон усмехается Джон, просовывает руку между их телами, обхватывает вовсю подтекающий член своего начальника и любовника, и начинает рвано ласкать, нисколько не пытаясь попадать в такт своим толчкам.<br/>— Не надо… взрываться… да… — Гарольд коротко усмехается, тоже стонет, подаётся в ладонь Джона, обнимает его обеими руками, исступлённо гладит. Джон тоже невнятно смеётся, утыкается лбом в плечо Гарольда, в дорогой костюм, теперь изрядно помятый от столь вопиющих действий в неположенном месте, ласкает ещё, теребит большим пальцем головку, вколачивается в горячее податливое нутро.<br/>— М-м-м… как же с тобой… м-мистер Риз… Джон… — Гарольд захлёбывается стоном, ему остро-сладко, тело приятно растянуто, рука Джона дразнит и сжимает член. — Я так… скоро… с тобой…<br/>— Да, давай… давай, Финч… и я скоро… после тебя… — Джон ёрзает на Гарольде, качает бёдрами несколько раз, встряхивает его член, целует в ухо, легко прикусывает.<br/>— Да… да… Джон… — Гарольд всхлипывает, вцепляется в обнажённые плечи Джона под смятой, распахнутой одеждой и начинает выплёскиваться в его ладонь, спазмом мышц сжимая в себе.<br/>— Блядь, да… — Джон почти рычит от того, как Гарольд начинает биться под ним, как крепко сжимает. Горячая влага течёт по пальцам, Риз вжимает начальника в скамейку, резким толчком погружается до упора и тоже начинает изливаться, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Финча, глухо, невнятно матерясь. Гарольд обхватывает рукой затылок Джона, сильнее вжимает его лицом в своё плечо, стонет тихо и сладко, чувствуя, как течёт внутрь густая горячая влага.<br/>Джон ещё долго не может отдышаться, не выходит из Гарольда — несмотря на то, что надо бы поторопиться, они в общественном месте, пусть сейчас это и пустынный утренний парк. Но не хочется. Ещё несколько секунд…<br/>— Финч?..<br/>— Да, — Гарольд откликается эхом, касается ладонью щеки Джона, очерчивает большим пальцем рот, носогубную складку. И правда, так не хочется разъединяться… — Надо… идти.<br/>— Надо, — серые глаза Джона улыбаются, он и сам не помнит, когда такое было в последний раз… до того, как на его пути повстречался Гарольд Финч. Он целует Гарольда в губы, коротко ласкается щекой о его руку, наконец мягко выскальзывает из тела, начинает застёгивать брюки, приводить себя в порядок, помогать Гарольду. Вскоре они выглядят почти как до… почти как до. Не считая встрёпанной местами одежды и улыбок, которые плохо получается скрыть за внешней невозмутимостью.<br/>— Пойдёмте… мистер Риз, — Гарольд ещё раз окидывает взглядом свою одежду, неловко поднимается со скамейки, собираясь идти, и, чуть помедлив, вкладывает руку в ладонь Джона.<br/>— Да, мистер Финч, — невозмутимо отвечает Джон и сжимает пальцы Гарольда в своей руке. По его губам блуждает едва заметная улыбка.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>